All I Have
by Supernaturalchick85
Summary: A month later Bela nightmares return to her again only differently. Sequel to Dead Little Girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural or characters

**Storyline: **A month later Bela nightmares return to her again only differently. Sequel to Dead Little Girl.

* * *

It been a month since she last saw the Winchester boys who helped her out with her situation of the little girl that was trying to kill Bela in her sleep but ever since it ended Bela had been getting nightmares only different kinds. Ones with people in the past deaths, her parents and other family members, friends and people she didn't even know deaths.

Bela hasn't spoken to the boys while this was and still is going on. She wanted to but didn't want them to postpone their case to help her. She did thought about finding them again but then again with what happen to her and Dean in the bathroom and started kissing in the hospital she wasn't sure if they were starting a relationship or if she was just another one of his flings. Either way Dean was really good kisser. In fact he was better kisser than other guys that Bela dated in the past.

She stood in the middle of her apartment. Bela hasn't stolen anything or made any clients in awhile. She been trying to keep a low profile. She was scared to know if Jason was alive or not. Neither Ruby or Sam say he was dead or alive to her when they had to drive Dean to the hospital or while they were waiting in the emergency room for Dean.

Bela closed her eyes for a couple of seconds and took a deep breathe before she could re-open them. The brunette wanted these nightmares to go away and if she had to go and find the Winchesters for help again then it was worth taking a risk. She went to the ouija board and took it off the shelf and on to the floor.

She looked down at it. "Tell me where Dean and Sam Winchester are?" she asked the bored. Her hand went to the right and to the left before going to the right and down and back up.

When the spirits were done telling her where the Winchester boys were she got up from the floor and walked into her room to start packing. She grabbed a bag. Not a fancy going on a trip kind but it more of the kind that she would bring to either a sleepover or something.

As she took was packing some of her clothes tears began to rolled down her face. "Why couldn't i stay with them?" she whispered to herself. A part of her wanted to stay with them but another part was that she was a thief and needed to focus on exclusive items to sell to people. Another reason was proberly she was afraid of getting hurt again and mostly afraid that Dean would be the one to break her heart. If he died or got hurt or even if they dated and he dumped her. That was another reason why she didn't want to stay with them but now she has different nightmares and has no one else to go to except for them for help.

She already done packing and was already standing near the doorway. Bela took one last look at her apartment. "I hope I'm making the right choice" she said to herself before she walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Both the Winchester boys were in their cabin working on a new case of a spirit that kills people with either an axe or a chainsaw. Sam moved his eyes to his brother and could tell that Dean was starving to death. "Let me guess...you want me to go out and get you a burger?" he said. Dean looked at his younger brother confused now. "What? huh?" he said.

The youngest Winchester rolled his eyes at Dean. "You have the 'I'm hungry and yet dying cause there no food around here' look" he said. Dean pretended to acted shock when Sam said that to him. "W-wh-I'm" Dean stopped for a moment while Sam looked at his brother smiling a little bit as he was enjoying this. "Yeah, I'm starving...i want food now" he said. Smiling at his older brother Sam knew he was right that Dean was starving for food and would've did anything to get something to eat.

He got up from his seat and grab his jacket and the keys to for the impala. "I'll be back with food" he said walking out the door. Dean smiled and laughed a little bit. "That my Sammy...doing something nice for his big brother" he said. Before Sam walked out the door he turned and looked at Dean. "Yeah, whatever...jerk" he open the door and walked before hearing Dean calling him a bitch.

Dean went back to doing research. Even while working on a case Dean can't seem to work without thinking of food.

Just as he was using Sam labtop to look up and at certain things (A/N: hint hint..season 2 episode 15) a knock on the door came out of nowhere. Dean looked at the door not wanting to get up but figured it was Sam or someone from the main office or something. He didn't wanna get up but did anyway to see who it was.

He poke through the little hole in the middle of the door to see Bela standing there. He open the door and let her in. "Well, well. Look who it is...someone who i haven't seen or talked to in over a month now" he said. "what you want Bela" he folded his arms across his chest and watched Bela standing and looking around the room.

She closed her eyes and took a breathe before having to open them up again and look at Dean. Eye to eye now. Well really she couldn't face him eye to eye but it sorta felt like it. "I need help" she said. Dean looked at her and could tell that she really needed help. The question was though, was he going to help her?

Dean look at Bela. Deeply looked at her before he gave his answer. "No" her eyes moved to his. Fear, hurt and anger mixed in all together. "W-what? No?" she questioned him.

"How am i supposed to know weather this is a scam and your using us for a hand or something and if not a scam and your going out with a guy whose and is going to kill you and i already gave you warning signs about him and you didn't listen to me and" he stopped there. He couldn't go on much further while Bela was feeling hurt by him.

"I'm sorry if i did the scaming thing to you. I'm sorry i didn't listen to you about Jason and if i don't know if your upset by me not calling you for the past month then I'm sorry for that too" she says. "But I'm having nightmares again and I can't deal with it and i wanted to call you and ask your help over the phone but got scared and i lied" he looked up at her confused. "What you mean...you lied?" he asked.

Her eyes filling up with tears now and staring straight back at Dean. "After the whole the nightmare and the little girl and crap and it was on the day we were going separate that I lied to you after you said that if i am able to be on my own or if i should stay with you if im not alright for awhile and I lied and told you that i was fine staying on my own when i wasn't" her eyes looked straight into his. Not even blinking one bit.

She wiped away the tears falling off her face and licked her lips. "But hey, if you don't wanna help me then fine...i'll just leave then" she said and began to walk right past Dean and headed for the door when Dean grabbed her by her arm and spinned her around. He look deeply into her eyes. "I'll help you...but your gonna have to listen to me when i give you warning signs or whatever" he said.

Bela nodded her head a little, shaky. Tears were still coming out of her eyes. Dean put his hand on her cheek and washed the tear off of her face. "Your luck your a live...bitch" she laughed a little. "Your just lucky that i found you in time jerk" the two laugh for a minute or two before Bela pulled in a hug on him. "Thank you" she whispered into his ear. Dean just wrapped her in his arm like on the last day they said their goodbyes.


	3. Chapter 3

That night Bela was helping out Sam and Dean with their case. Dean thought it would be much better to keep Bela nightmares off her mind if she helped out for a while. She didn't mind helping them. It was better rather than finding something really valuable to sell anyway. If anything Bela would rather help the brothers out instead of doing nothing in every single way.

The sky was dark and it was around three in the morning and Bela was getting really sleepy that she did fall asleep on to Dean bed though. He was going to wake her up to kick out but he didn't. He got the part that she was really tired and so was he and Sam were that Sam slept in his own bed across from Bela and Dean slept on the floor. It wasn't the coziest place to sleep on but he slept on the floor anyway.

As Bela was trying to sleep her dreams came back. Everything in her dream was pitched black. In other words it was more like she was in a hole or in hell or something. Fear and confusion was in her eyes. The more she felt alone the more scared she got. In the dream Bela tried to be brave but it was no used and she felt like crying all of the pain she felt as a child and what her father did to her and such. In the dream she walked around and yelled but no one could hear her voice any where and no one even came up to her. She felt a sharp pain in the back and screamed so loud for help. "Having fun" the voice was so familiar that it didn't take her until a minute later to figure out who it was.

"Father" she whispered. Bela felt tears rolling down her face now. She felt her father hands on her arms now. She was scared to death. "Let go" she said. But he didn't. Instead her father spin her around to face him and pushed her down. "Sorry kiddo. But i gotta do what i think is best" he said. Bela tried to fight hard to get her father off of her but he was much stronger than she was. "Stop it. Get off of me now" she screamed at him but he didn't listen to what she said. But when her father did get off of her he looked at her deeply. "see ya around...soon" he said as he disappeared in front of her eyes now.

Bela eyes open up quickly after her dream. She didn't want to wake the boys up with her screaming. Bela turned her head to see that Dean wasn't sleeping beside her. Bela felt a little worried until she turned her head and spotted him on the floor sleeping.

She smiled a little bit. Bela didn't want to sleep alone that she took the blanket that was under off and placed feet on the ground. She quietly walked to where Dean was sleeping and layed down right next to him. Dean felt Bela hand laying on top of his chest and her head laying on his shoulder. He moved his eyes to look at her. "Thought you were comfortable sleeping in my bed?" he asked. Her eyes moved on his.

"I- I didn't feel like sleeping alone" she said. Bela would've added the nightmare about her father but didn't. She didn't want Dean to fully worry about her. "Yeah, well whatever" he said as he put his arm around her waste and head back to sleep. Bela looked at him and smiled a little bit. "Night" she whispered before she dozed off back to the sleeping world.


	4. Chapter 4

That morning Dean eyes open to see Bela not laying next to him. He quickly got up from the floor and quickly began to wonder if something have happen to her. "Looking for something?" he heard a female british voice behind him. Dean turned around to see Bela with wet hair and a towel wrapped around her body. She was hot...in his mind. "Yeah...you" he quickly reply back to her.

She gave him a smirk. "I been up...longer than you." he stared at her and raised an eyebrow. "Huh?" he was confused. Bela laughed a little bit and smiled at him. "I couldn't really sleep that well so i decided to stay awake for the rest of the night" she explain to him. He looked surprised. "And what sleeping next to me didn't help or something?" he said kinda joking but also curious at the same time.

Bela walked over to Dean and smiled. "I felt very comfortable sleeping next to you...it was just my nightmares. That all" she said. Dean nodded his head. "If you couldn't sleep cause of your nightmares you could've said something beside the fact that you couldn't sleep alone you know" he tells her.

"Yeah. But i didn't want you to fully worry about me" she said. Bela turned around and walked over to her bag full of clothes and looked at Dean and gave him a smirk as she pulling out a random outfit to wear for the day. "You know if you want to take a shower you better hurry up then cause i might just steal it on ya" she said in a seductive and playful tone.

Dean jaw dropped as he stared at her. "Oh..oh your so gonna be dead if you get to the bathroom first" he said before he chased Bela to the bathroom to only have the door slam in his face. Dean started to bang on the door loudly. "That not fair Bela. I need to get ready" he yells. "Yeah well i need to get dress and i wasn't planning on getting undressed in the middle of the room where you or Sam can walk in and see me naked" Dean putted an image of what she said in his head but without his brother walking in. "Yea i can see it now...it so hott" he said.

Bela open the door slightly with her jaw hanging down having on a pair of jeans on. "You perv" she said. "Mm..you shouldn't have said that then" he said back. Bela slam the door in his face and open it up a second later with a black shirt on. "Well now you can't have your fantasy i guess" she said biting her lower lip and Dean squinted his eyes at her.

"Oh I'll get my fantasy even if i have to work to fight at getting it" he said before walking in the bathroom and shutting the door behind him.

Bela heard the shower go on in the bathroom as she took her brush out and brush her wet hair.

While she was doing that Sam came in with a tray of coffee in his hand and putting 'em on top of the table. "Morning" he says as he sits down. "So listen me and Dean are doing a stake out tonight for this case and I know that Dean won't or will allow this but we might need bait just in case something happens tonight. You interested?" he asked. Bela eyes stared at Sam when he was asking her to be bait for them. She was kinda bait the last time and feels a little scared at times when she by herself. Bela was unsure if she wanted to be bait.

"Is Dean gonna be with me the whole time?" she asked Sam. He looked at her a little confused. "Yeah" he says.  
"Me and Dean are gonna be close to you so you won't be by yourself or anything" he tells her. She nodded her head a little. But was still unsure though.

Bela licked her lips before she answered Sam back. "I'll do it" she says "I'll be bait for you guys" she felt a little scared when she agreed but where else were the boys gonna find bait for tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that night, Dean pulled the impala to the parking lot. Bela and Sam told Dean about Sam idea on using Bela as bait. Dean wasn't to sure about that being a good idea..a part of him thought it was but another part didn't but Bela already told Dean that she told Sam she would be bait anyway and there was no way to stop her or to change her mind in matter of fact.

Sam open the backseat door and stepped out. "Sammy wait over by the door for me and Bela. I need to talk to her for a second. Ok" he says to his younger brother. Sam nodded and slammed the door and headed to the entrance to wait.

"You know that there is a possible chance you might get hurt" he said. Bela looked at him with a blank expression on her face. Her head nodded. "I wanna be bait for you guys. I'll do anything if you guys ever needed help and you would've done anything for me if i needed help too" she put a tiny smile on her face and Dean just stared at her before looking away. "Alright then. We should get going then." he said before getting out of the impala as Bela did the same.

Bela stayed behind Dean as they walked together to the building and saw Sam outside waiting for the both of them. "Ready?" Sam asked the both of them. Dean turn to look at Bela who gave him a tiny smile and nod. "Yeah. We're ready" he replied.

The trio walked in the building together. Bela eyes moved side to side before grabbing Dean's arm. He felt Bela shaking a little bit. "You know you don't need to do this if your scared" he whispered. Bela didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say at all. But she wanted to be bait for the Winchester no matter what Dean tells her.

The three of them walked a couple of halls which felt like forever until upcoming to where they know that the spirit will come and kill it's victim or at least not for this night or forever if things go smooth with the plan that is.

"Ok, me and Sam are going to be right behind these alls over here. You walk down the hallway and when the spirit comes out of nowhere scream as loud as you can and me and Sammy here are going to appear out of nowhere and try to kill this damn spirit. Got it?" Dean told her the plan and everything.

Bela gave Dean a nod. "Yeah. Got it" she tried her best to act brave about being bait but feels like it won't work for her.

Now at the very last minute Bela was now having second thoughts about being bait for them. Yes, she agreed that she would do it and she knows Dean and Sam are going to be close to her but she felt scared and new thoughts about what if Dean and Sam don't come in at the right time. What if she does get killed? Every question can't be answered at this moment unless if she doesn't try though. Bela needed to act like she is a big girl now and to be strong and face her fears on her own but of course she would want Dean to help her of course.

"Hide before the plans turns sour" she told them. Both Sam and Dean started to walk away from Bela to hide at the corner as she headed down the hall as part of the plan.


	6. Chapter 6

When Dean and Sam disappeared far away, Bela felt more alone in her life than she always been. But she did remind herself that she was being bait for the boys and for the boys only so they had to hide out. Bela only did things by herself because she thought she was the strong one but turns out maybe she wasn't that strong as she thought she was.

Bela moved real slowly down the hall. She could move fast but the hell she was scared and the only thing would be making this better if Dean was with her every step of a way instead of hiding with his brother to wait for the damn spirit to come out. He was the only one that would calm her down from being so damn nervous.

As soon as Bela was done walking and was far down and away from Dean and Sam, she took a deep breath to calm her down from shaking for what was about to happen. The only thing was on her mind that the plan and that it better go according to how Sam and Dean wanted it to go and that she better not mess it up or them mess up their own plan either.

Still she was shaking even with the deep breathings she been doing haven't helped for her.

At this point nothing going to help her to be calm.

Bela slowly stopped walking as soon as she heard heavy breathing close near her. She was far away from the boys. She however did stop shaking but was now scared and wanted to run as fast as she could.

As the footsteps of the spirts came closer and closer to her, Bela took a step or two back.

Afraid? Yes, she was and the spirit could tell which made it happy. "You" it began to say. "It's your fault I'm here. Its your fault I'm like this. Everything around you is all your fault" the spirit was trying to make Bela feel guilty even though Bela didn't do or know the spirit back when they were alive or anything. In a way though she sorta believed in what they were telling her.

"Hold on for a second" Sam whispered to Dean

Dean understood what Sam was telling him didn't have time to wait. "Sam, we have to go out there and kill the damn spirit or Bela gonna get killed" he informed Sam.

"Dean, we need to wait for the perfect moment to get kill the damn spirit and save your girlfriend" the young Winchester implied.

Dean just shook his head at Sam. "For the last time, Bela is not my girlfriend. We're friend/enemies...in a way" hiding his way through lie to tell his brother.

"Didn't look it to me this morning when you two were sleeping together on the floor" Sam reminded him. "Besides if you have feelings for her better tell before you go to hell or she just gonna be hurting for a while" he told his older brother.

Part of Dean knew his brother was right but if he did then what the point still. Dean was going to hell no matter what and there no one he going to be saved and with that he might as well just leave the relationship he has with Bela the way it was for now. It was better that way. "Were in a mutual relationship called love/hate type. Ok." Dean sorta lied. That was the true relationship between him and Bela but in a way he did wanted to know about her but she won't tell him nothing.

'Be brave, be brave' Bela kept thinking to herself. Yes, the thief, lying and whatever else she maybe is scared. She not usually bait and since this is for the Winchester she may as well be bait for them since it going to be hard for them to find one. Was she doing to help them out though? Who knows, she may wanted to impress Dean and show him that she is strong in her own way or maybe she agreed without thinking but either way she still bait and now she can't go and run to them telling them that she change her mind because it already too late for that part now.

She kept trying to focus on the case and do what she had to do. But the sounds that the spirit was making was hard to make her concentrate. One minute she was standing there and before she know she saw the damn thing and ran as hell. "Show time" Dean and Sam both ran out out of nowhere. Dean caught Bela in one arm as she held it close by her while he tried shooting the damn thing with his gun in the hand that he didn't catch Bela with (ugh…I think I really got myself confused) as Sam did the same except he didn't have a girl in his arms.

"What the hell are you shooting with?" she asked feeling that it was going to take a lot more than bullets to kill spirits with.

"Rock salt" he quickly answered her. Dean stopped for a minute and let go of Bela and took her hand and ran with her to where him and Sam were. "Bela, listen to me. I want you to go and hide and don't come out until I say that it over. Got it" confusion was in her eyes, she kinda understood what he was saying but she didn't want him to go and fight alone even it is dangerous and it just him and his brother fighting. He saw that she didn't want him to go and he did the most odd and confusing thing that might make the relationship they have difficult. He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Encouragement" he said. "Stay strong and be brave" he says before taking off like that.

"Dean" she cried out his name even though she was a little late for that. Bela turned around and saw a bag of weapons that belong to Dean and Sam. She turn to only see them fighting and getting hurt. She went ahead and without thinking grabbed a gun that hopefully will stop the spirit.

Slowly she stayed down and waited until it was the perfect moment that she went and shot the damn spirit out of nowhere. Dean and Sam both had surprised look on there faces after seeing what just happen. They both turned and looked at Bela. "What? I figured I could help out instead of being bait too" she looked right at the boys.


	7. Chapter 7

_"Let play Bela. I want him on my team" the finger pointed to Dean to play. Oh how this was gonna be torture for the two._

_The girl went over and took Dean hand. Bela had a real bad feeling something that something bad was coming. The girl stared at her as she thinks that Bela knows something. "What the matter Bela? It like your staring at a ghost" she should've seen it coming after the girl then put a smile on her face. "Don't worry, you'll get your turn after I'm done" Bela had no clue what was going to happen next until horror struck her eyes._

_She stabbed Dean to death, Bela rushed over to where he was standing, putting her arms around his neck, trying to do her best to keep him alive. "Don't worry, don't worry. I'm here. I'm here" she kept saying. Eyes filled with tears, she looked over at the girl. "What the fuck did you go and do that for?" she cried out._

_All the girl did was stared. Stared and laugh. This was no joke though, Dean was really dying. Blood was coming out quicker than when someone that might get a bloody nose or something._

_"I told you I wanted to play" the girl just couldn't stop smiling. As if her work was finished or almost finished. "Now it your turn" before getting the knife off of the ground and was ready to stab Bela any second._

She woke up early morning. Dean was already awake and Sam wasn't there meaning he must of got up early and left. Bela got out of bed and walked over to Dean and hugged him. He had such a confused look on his face as she hugged him. He had his hand wrapped around her back and somehow feel that she had another nightmares of hers again. "Thank you" what else was he suppose to say to her.

Two moments later she let go of Dean who seemed a little confused but didn't mind. "I'm so happy to see you alive" tears were rolling down her face as she said. Dean wiped one of her tears away with his hand and putted both hands on her shoulders to calm her down and try to get what the hell was going on with her.

"Hey, hey? What the problem this time" he a very concerned tone in his voice.

"I-I had this nightmare a-a-and you were there and this girl was there and killed and I tried to keep you alive and it didn't help and you died and the girl just smiled and laugh and almost killed me" well she tried to explain it but couldn't. It was too horrible for her to relive or rethink again.

Dean looked at her and saw how freaked she was. There no explanation for how she kept getting these kind of dreams. Maybe they weren't dreams, maybe they were visions? Who knows what they are but hopefully these dreams or visions stop real soon.

All he needed for her to do is try and stay calm now. "Bela, listen. Stop freaking out, we will start looking in these dreams your having as soon as you calm down and when Sam comes back with food….hopefully" he looked at her straight in the eye as a way to make her feel calm and safe. She stared back.

"Okay" she whispered.

Dean slightly smiled. "Good. Now go get ready and we'll do something today to keep your mind off of your dreams or visions or whatever" he leaned in and kissed her on her forhead which made her smile a little at him.

30 minutes.

Bela was almost done getting ready, she put on one of Dean jacket shirt (I think that right, when he wears a t-shirt and jacket shirt over it) over her black shirt and a pair of jeans. All she needed was to put on some make-up and she was done getting ready.

She walked out of the bathroom as Dean was sitting on a chair, reading through a couple of books while waiting for his younger brother to return. "No sign of Sam yet?" she asked. Dean gave a simple 'no' look on his face.

"I wish I knew what was taking him so long" he sounded a little concerned and worried at the same time.

Bela wanted to make him feel better, so she walked up behind Dean and wrapped her arms around his neck. "He'll be fine. Stop being such a worry wort (sp?) and have some fun while he out" she was trying her best to make him be calm about Sam. It wasn't working that good. Well maybe a little bit it was working on him. He put his hand on her arm and dragged around and put Bela on his lap.

"Now I'm having fun" she laughed at him when he said that.

"That not what I meant you idiot" she couldn't but laugh while Dean just had a smirk on his face. She could tell that he kinda liked her company already.

As the two seem to be getting a long well, the door open and Sam seem to pop in as the two were being more comfortable around each other. "Sorry, I'll come back in a couple of hours while you two have fun" he said almost as he was going to puke. "Uh…Bela before I…actually I can't forget. Um…I have a surprise for you" he said.

Bela looked at Dean who also seem to be curious to want to know what the surprise is.

"Come on in" he yelled out the door. This was gonna get good.

A brunette who seemed to be in her early twenties walked right in the door to which definitely surprised Bela who did not seem to be expecting to see her again. The girl looked at Bela and smiled. "Cecelia?" she says in a whispered tone.

"Hello sis. Miss me much?"


	8. Chapter 8

The room was quiet. Bela had a sister? Oddly yes she did. How the hell did Sam and Dean not see this coming and how come Bela never mention about having a younger sibling before? Who knows. "You have a sister? How come you never mention her before?" Dean seem curious while holding Bela in his lap still.

Bela didn't speak. No words could come out of her mouth. How the hell was she going to explain about Cecelia to the boys while her sister glared at her and could tell she that she never was mention before to them.

"Easy. Once she abandoned me to leave the United States, I was left by myself with no one to go to for help with things I needed help with." she said before seeing that Bela was still in Dean lap. "And if you two were playing a game or whatever then get a private room where no one could see cause I think I might actually puke" she said.

While Bela forgot that she was still sitting on his lap quickly took his hand to let go of her and stood up. "Sorry. You just surprised me. That all" she said trying to act like every thing was normal and fine between them. "And nothing was going on between us. He was just acting like an idiot like he always does" she covered up. Cecelia just stared as she didn't believe any word her sister was saying to her but she didn't really care though.

"Whatever" she really didn't care what was going that much. "So how business? You know since you sell expensive items and such?" her tone was very bitchy. But it wasn't fully bitchy like in the movie Mean Girls bitchy. It more caring but don't really care kinda way.

Not the best time to ask that question. For Bela that is. She hasn't really did that much stealing or making any business profits for anyone. It was more like taking a little break from work for a little bit. "Fine. It going good." She lied. Like Cecelia would care about her business anyway.

This was the most awarkward moment in the room. God, how Bela was hoping she would never see her sister again. Well maybe in the sometime future but not at the moment and not right now. With everything that been going on with her and her current lifestyle it might not have been the best time to go and spend time with her sister and catch up on their current lifestyle and what they been doing since they last saw each other.

"So what you have anything plan today?" Bela was hoping she could spend sometime Dean or Sam or both brothers.

"I don't know if I have anything plan today" now would be a real good time for one of the boys to jump in and try and help but both brothers didn't really see the help me now on her face.

"Well I don't think we had anything plan so I guess you and Bela could go out and spend sometime catching up" Sam suggested. Not what she or both girls wanted actually. Cecelia wanted some alone time with Sam. He was cute, very musclish (sp?) too. Just her type of guy. Dean was cute but he seem more like a player and won't be able to committee to maybe anything.

"Sounds great. We should go now Bela said putting a fake smile before walking out. Cecelia didn't move, having Bela go back and grab her arm and pulled her with her out the door.

* * *

At the diner that both girls ordered a glass of water and salad to eat.

Neither one have said anything to each other since sitting down at the diner. What was their suppose to talk about? They couldn't think of any sister talk or well actually nothing to talk about. It shouldn't be that hard though, well maybe for those two but for others maybe not that much. Maybe.

"So…how Aunt Marie doing?" it was better than having a silence lunch with her sister.

Cecelia didn't answer the question right away. It been so long since they talk or saw each other person. "She died…six months ago" she said rolling her eyes up to her sister. Both may have been close when they were younger but now who the hell knows what might happen but now they weren't that close now or at the moment.

Bela just wish that she gotta a phone call or something to let her know about her aunt.

"Hey, you ladies looking to go somewhere afterward" some random guy came up to the both of them. It was hard to see if he was trying to hit on both or one of them. He did seem to have his eye more on Bela which normally did happen whenever Cecelia was with her sister. Inside it made her feel like she not that pretty when she with Bela and not a lot of guys paid attention to her after Bela left. Well some did but not all.

Sam was the only one who actually did pay attention to Cecelia and did listen to what she had to say, at least he cared and not looking at other chicks.

"We're fine. Thanks jerkface" Cecelia didn't really trust him but Bela, she would go out no matter how badly they treated her. After a few years apart maybe she changed about her taste in guys…hopefully that is.

The guy smirk on his face. "Weren't talkin' to you sweethart" wow, what a surprised. "I was talking to this beautiful girl that I'm standing and looking at right this moment" nope, she didn't blush at the guy. Cecelia seem surprise cause she thought that her sister would blush or something. Maybe she has change.

Bela just looked annoyed at the guy. She was sort of in a relationship with Dean in a way but not in a lovely-dovey one either. It was more in the love, hate, let have some fun relationship.

"Sorry but I'm more with my sister, maybe you can go find yourself…out the door maybe" Cecelia looked interested but the guy was in the surprised area.

"Whatever" he said. "But you will be mine, soon" he before he walked away and out the door to chill with his friends. Cecelia jaw drop. That was a brand new side of her sister that she never saw before in her life.

"You have change. And for the better" she did though seem a little confused that Bela would chose to stay with her over a guy. Maybe it was Dean who Bela was sitting on his lap earlier. Who knows.

Bela was confused by that statement. "What? I've chosen you over a guy before" Cecelia gave the 'yeah, right' look. No way in hell did that ever happen. "Well, maybe once or twice" the look on Cecelia face still stayed except instead of yeah, right there were words added. "Ok I ignored you tons of time before but this time is different though." Cecelia didn't know if that was true but if her sister is saying the truth then maybe she could try and believe her right.


End file.
